Six Point Mask
by EzGoEr
Summary: A gang of thives are robbing a house when they come across a boy named Daisuke. Will he agree to leave his house and join the gang? If he does will he fit in? Who really is Six Point Mask? Is there love in the air? Read to find out!


I own only Knives and Spike, Mädchen.

It was a perfect morning, his mother had made him pancakes with a ton of syrup, he got chocolate milk, and his mother had even let him try to eat for himself. You see he was only three and very small.

His grandfather and father had decided to take a Sunday drive with the family. That was perfect to. They had seen an albatross, it was meant to be lucky. But on this boys case it was very lucky, very bad luck.

His grandfather and father where in the front and got most of the damage of the car crash. His mother had been so depressed in the later months that she had walked on the top of the house and jumped to her death leaving the small boy all alone.

He was put in the governments care for a couple of months. He was adopted by a man whom _seemed_ nice. He was showed a nice room. It had tan walls with a safari theme and the carpet was a giant jungle. The boy liked it.

But unfortunately he didn't get that room. Or a real room at all. But he was put in the basement and beat. His 'bed' was just a catchers chest guard and his blanket was stitched up pieces of leather. Apparently the man didn't think the boy was worth a real blanket.

When the inspectors came he was drugged and was put in the Safari room. When they left he was put in the basement. Then he was hit, kicked, and whipped. He was fed only bread and water.

That night was very violent. The man was drunk and made the boys face look like his crimson hair and eyes. The boy was know twelve but extremely underweight weighing only sixty pounds. His ribs where showing and he had no self esteem at all and he had an incredible fear of the dark.

The boy repeated his name over and over again to make sure he would not forget it. "_Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke." _He repeated his name in a soft whisper so the man would not hit him more.

A loud banging came from the upstairs rooms. The man went up to check it out. He saw figures about 15 or 12 standing there looting his kitchen. They all wore white masks with a six pointed star on it in light blue. The inside of it was different for each mask.. One had knives in it, another spikes, a third a monsters face, another a diamond, and the final blackness.

Only the mouths where visible. They could probably see _out_ but not _in. _they all wore black outfits. The one with a knife in it stepped towards him with a knife in his hand. He soon staggered toward the man. This boy had a cowboy hat on that gave him a _something._ .Was he drunk? The man thought. He wasn't, when he was collapsing he slashed at the mans legs and cut both his knees.

The man fell to the floor. The boy walked towards the door that led to the basement. He walked down the stairs to the damp, moldy, and awful smelling room. He saw a boy about twelve. The boy had red hair and, right now, a blood covered face. The boy with the knife leaned towards him.

He was still alive, but starved. He could only be about sixty pounds. The knife boy lifted up the other boy over his shoulder and walked up stairs. "I found this kid. He's still alive but he needs food." "Good jobs Knife." The boy with the darkness said. "No prob, you got the food Dark?" "Yeah. Creeps got the money and Spike got the plates and things. "Cool. Where to Dark?" "Somewhere." He said with a grin.

It was many hours later, 3 days later in fact, when the boy woke up. He was in a circle enclosure of trees with a the figures from last night sleeping against a different tree. "Hay!" the boy called knife called. Knife no longer wore his mask. Looking around he saw that none of the others wore there masks either. Knife was sitting next to an open fire waiting for a chicken to cook.

"Thoughts you was dead!" Knife laughed. "So what's your name?" The boy was still tired but still answered. "Daisuke." He mumbled. "Where you from?" "I don't know. I only remember that I'm Daisuke, I lost my parents when I was three, and have been abused ever since." He said. His words stung Knife like a, well a, knife through his heart.

Knifes happy attitude was killed. Abused since three. It made him mad. To bad he didn't kill him. "Come here." Knife said with a over abused point of demanding in it. Daisuke walked over. "He abused you since you where three!?" "Yeah." "Well. Have you ever had chicken before?" "No only bread and water."

Daisuke said it like it was normal. Knife was beyond mad. Beyond any degree of anger. "HE ABUSED YOU SINCE YEAR THREE AND ONLY FED YOU BREAD AND WATER!" he screamed. He woke up his team mates. "What's wrong Knife?" Dark asked.

He pointed to the new kid. "That man abused him since he was three and only fed him bread and water!" He screamed again. The group knew what things really bite into there friend and abuse, starvation, and any degree of pain to children was like being the devil in it self. It was nuts and truly evil. Knife hated abuse towards children more then anything in the world. Most of his siblings where killed because of abusive parents.

Knife got his name from what he chose to fight with and what he had killed his parents with. He had stabbed them more then fifty times each, cut up there parts and put them in the towns water supply.

A girl stepped towards him. She had black/purple hair that covered one side of her face, her visible eye was jade green, she wore a glossy black belt and a black shirt with the word 'kat' written in red, the shirt was constrictive and showed her chest, she had earrings with black strings hanging from them. She was quit attractive.

She rubbed Knives back. "It's okay Knife." She said. "Yeah…I guess Mädchen." He whispered. "Do you know how to fight?" he asked Daisuke. "No." Daisuke said.

"Yo Creeps you got a name for this kid?" he asked a boy with blue hair and piercing blue eyes made even more creepy by the glasses he had on.

The boy looked fierce with the black outfit he had on. It was different from Knives who had a denim vest on with ripped sleeves, a cowboy hat, black hair down to his shoulders in that cool manga style. He had brown leather cowboy boots and black jeans with a belt of knives on his waist.

"Flame, cause of his red hair." The group nodded. The boy called Dark stepped towards them. He had long wine colored hair with wine colored eyes and he had on black pants, boots with silver buckles, a black jacket with silver stripes and the six point star in red on it.

"Flame you can't fight?" he asked Dai…Flame. "Yeah I can't fight." "Knife teach him." "Sure." He said. He went over to a big pile of trees, moved some branches, and pulled out a long silver pole wrapped in a black leather, a lighter, and lit both ends of it on fire.

He handed it to Flame and Flame just stared at it with a dumfounded look. "I'll teach you to use it and every time you pass a technique I'll light the ends a little more until the hole things on fire then we move to another weapon, like knifes." He said smirking.

Flame nodded. He held the pole in an odd angle. "This will take a while." Knife muttered.

"You know how to paint?" Knife asked Flame. "Yeah. That's all I got to do. Draw and paint on the wall." Knife looked saddened. "Well swing your pole like you paint; up and down." Flame did it. "Now with speed and strength." Flame did so. "Now do it like your crazy; crisscross." It went on and on like that.

It was hours later when Flame and Knife where ready to fight. Flame had about 1/6 of it covered in flame. Knife moved towards Flame with a knife in each hand. Flame put up his pole when Knife threw one of his knives and it fell to the ground. Knife threw another and had the same result.

Knife went closer to Flame when Flame swung out his pole and it collided with one of Knifes knives. It went on and on like this until Mädchen called them for food and a heist.

The food was chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and chocolate cake. Flame dug into the chicken and mashed potatoes but stopped at the chocolate cake. "What is this?" he asked pointing to the cake.

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT CHOCOLATE CAKE IS?!?!?!!?!?" Spike hollered. "IT'S THE BEST!" he yelled. "Shut up Spike." "K Creeps." "You seriously don't know what chocolate cake is?" Dark asked. "No…or chocolate." He added. "Wow." Dark said. "Just eat the cake." He said.

Flame found out, like most ordinary people, he loved chocolate. He devoured it in seconds, it made every one laugh.

They woke up the next day, ate, trained, ate again, trained more and ate more.

When night came it got good. It was time to restock, or heist. Dark, Creeps, Spike, Knife, Mädchen, and Flame all dawned the six point star mask. Flames mask had fire on the inside of the six pointed star.

They traveled to the house that Flame had once lived to let Flame finish the job of killing his 'father'. When they got into the house they found the man asleep on a rocking chair. Flame brought out a lighter and his pole that could shrink in size and let the pole grow out, lit it on fire, and stabbed the man in the neck. The flames licked his body and his innards.

They went to the neighbors' house, robbed them, and left. Flame felt adrenaline when they went to the third and final house. They went in the front door and found many men and dogs waiting for them with guns and claws.

"Six Point Mask, what a surprise." The tallest man said. He had a double barrel shotgun aimed at Dark. "Well you gonna try and rob us or do we just shot now?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face.

Dark nodded to teammates and they sprung into action. Spike grabbed two men and pounded there heads. He took a gun and used it was club to beat another. Knife took out two knives and threw them at a mans hands piercing them. He took out his knives and slashed the gun with them cutting the gun in half.

Mädchen knew many fighting styles and used those to temporally paralyze some guys. Satoshi grabbed a mans gun and had all the guys the others didn't take down on the floor nowhere near each other with hands spread apart and facedown.

Flame and Dark had ransacked the place for all the foods, blankets, clothes, jewelry, and other things they might need in bags. There was one room to search and Dark left it to Flame. Flame went in and found a pearl necklace, a diamond ring, and a black dress that would probably reach down to Mädchens knees. _It would look great on her._ Flame thought.

_Her jade green eyes, long hair, and long earrings, pale skin, and this dress would look great on her, make her even more beautiful then normal. She's so pretty. _Flame thought. Then he yelled at himself for thinking such thoughts about Knifes younger sister. _But she is so gorgeous. _He thought.

He put the stuff in a bag and walked out. Mädchen was still there waiting. "Thought you died." She joked. "Nope, still here." He said. As he walked by her he handed her the bag filled with the dress, necklace, and ring.

When she would look at it later she would begin to have feeling towards Flame as well. _Why not? We are the same age. I think he looks good, he's so cool but not obnoxious about it, he's got a mysterious past, looks good…_she let her thoughts go on about how hot she thought Flame looked.

That night alone near a tree she looked into the bag, she loved the ring and necklace, but was so..so..captivated by the dress. It was somewhat long, a nice shad of black, and would probably look good on her. She went towards the dying fire, striped, shivered from the cold, and put on the dress, necklace, and ring. She did look good. She smiled to herself. _Good thing nobody sees me._ She thought.

But in truth she was wrong. Flame hadn't been able to sleep and was extremely overjoyed when Mädchen had stripped and shown her features. She was absolutely gorgeous. He hoped that her body would one day be his.

She then dressed into the things he had given her. She did look great in it. Mädchen came over to his 'sleeping' form and kissed him on the check. "Thank you Daisuke." She said using his real name instead of his team name. "Your welcome." He asked startling the girl.

"Flame!?" she shouted. "Yeah?" "How long have you been awake? Tell me the truth." He blushed. "Since you went over to the fire." He said. She blushed. She laid down beside him. "What's your real name?" "My real name is Alice, Knifes is Rex, Spikes is Samuel, Creeps is Satoshi, and Darks is well you spell your name Daisuke right?" "Yeah, why?" "Well his name is spelled the same but pronounced Daisuuke." "Wired." Daisuke muttered. 

"Yeah. Change of subject…do you think I'm pretty?" she asked. "Yeah." Daisuke admitted. "Cool so that means we both like each other." She said. "Yeah, so it's okay I do this." Daisuke said. Before Alice had any time to say anything Daisuke kissed her.

Alice kissed back. After they parted there mouths they hugged onto each other. "Your great." Alice said. "You to." They kissed again and they striped each other of there clothes and began to enjoy something twelve year olds shouldn't have.

It was very early when Dark woke up. He heard a sound. It was fast and hard, like loud punching. He got up and put on his Six Point Mask and tried to follow the sound. He ended up laughing at his stupidity. It was just Alice and Daisuke having fun. He went back to his tree and fell asleep.


End file.
